


Puppy Love

by Pookaseraph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Stiles wished people had told him <i>before</i> he'd become the mate of an Alpha werewolf: gender was no barrier to having kids with an Alpha werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windam2611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windam2611/gifts).



> Hopefully an acceptable commission for Windam2611!

Things Stiles wished people had told him _before_ he'd become the mate of an Alpha werewolf: gender was no barrier to having kids with an Alpha werewolf.

"No, really, how does that even _work_?" Stiles had asked, waving his hands with frantic energy. " _You_ are a werewolf, _I_ am not. Weird... magic... werewolf things should impact _you_ , not _me_." Stiles was, thankfully, not pregnant right that minute, but really the mere knowledge was more unsettling than he'd been prepared for. That was not the way things were supposed to work, and Stiles hadn't been certain if he ever, _ever_ wanting it to work that way.

"You do cast magic spells--" Derek had answered, as though that was actually an answer, and Stiles thought it really wasn't.

"Condoms."

Stiles had truly intended that word to be the final word on the subject of babies coming anywhere near any of Stiles's inside parts.

Of course, Stiles was Stiles, and his dad was his dad. Stiles's dad had been completely cool with the 'married to a dude' thing, and the 'married to a werewolf' part had been a tougher sell, but at the end of the day his dad had been mostly fine with that as well; that was just his dad being his dad. His dad was also sort of interested in grandkids.

If 'sort of interested' actually meant 'obsessed with grandkids'. It wasn't even that Stiles disagreed with him, especially now that he was out of college and the 'Hale Pack' had solidified into something that wouldn't have been laughed out of a Wolfmeet. Stiles split his time fairly evenly between doing various magic for the pack and running a fairly lucrative magic consulting business over the internet. Apparently the ability to hyperfocus for extended periods on things that were interesting had the major side effect that he apparently knew all sorts of great and important crap that people wanted to spend money to pick his brain on. Stiles considered it a win-win. All of that was to say that Stiles actually had found himself, against all odds, in a life position that one might call 'stable'.

No one was more surprised about this than Stiles, although Derek was probably a close second.

In spite of what Derek had sort of implied at the time, Stiles had really thought that Derek would be more interested in kids. Stiles knew enough amateur pop psychology to know that the death of his mother at a fairly early age had triggered a certain amount of what would politely be called 'nesting' and what would impolitely be called 'God, Stiles, you are not the den mother' by Derek. Apparently Derek didn't have similar feelings on the subject. Stiles's irritation about that got to last exactly six days before Derek decided he was actually going to talk about his feelings. Stiles counted; this was a record for Derek - a record on the short side.

"You're upset with me."

Stiles gave the bread dough he was working on a hardy punch. He considered not answering, because lying didn't work at all, before he finally leaned against the counter. "I'm not upset with you." That wasn't a lie, and he knew his heartbeat wouldn't betray him on that. If the way Derek's head cocked was any indication he was also fairly surprised by that. "Dad's been... well I have, too... I think it's a Stilinski thing... not that guys can't, yaknow, because they can... but I'm starting to think we're just a bit more gooey or something? Yeah."

Derek frowned. "I've had almost seven years to learn how to translate 'Stiles' into 'English' and that still didn't make any sense."

"Kids," Stiles clarified, or, well, actually said for the first time. "Just... dad's been hinting and I've been thinking about it."

Derek's face shut down; Stiles always thought of it that way, his too-obvious look that he wore when he thought he could hide what he was thinking. He could hide what he was _thinking_ , but it was the surest sign that he'd been hit with something emotionally complicated and now his werewolfy brain was puzzling it out. Mostly it meant that Stiles had hit a nerve.

"Yup, that's the face," Stiles said, waved a hand in Derek's direction. "The 'Stiles I really don't want to talk about this' face, or the 'I'm going to try to kill someone because it's a good idea' face, but I'm just going to assume it's the first one." He sighed. This was the problem, because Derek just seemed to completely shut down when it came to the topic - kids, family, Stiles doing 'den motherly' things - and Stiles got it; he knew it was a sore subject, would always be a sore subject, and Stiles didn't want to be the husband-slash-mate who couldn't take a hint.

"So do you..." Derek looked away, cranky-blank face not even turned towards Stiles now. "You want kids?" Derek's voice choked over the word kids, thin and tight. Stiles couldn't help but think this conversation was going horribly.

Stiles could lie, well he couldn't, Derek would know, but he could have lied and Derek might have even let it go because he obviously didn't want to talk about it, but Stiles didn't lie. "Yes. I'd like kids. I'm still not warmed to the idea of having them _come out of me_ , but... well that might not be _too_ weird? I mean, hell, my husband can turn into a wolf."

Derek didn't say anything for several seconds, and when Stiles looked up he saw Derek glaring down at the counter, jaw tight, fingers curled into the countertop, claws out enough that Stiles was worried about him scratching the counter.

"Hey," Stiles said, walking over to put his hands on the small of Derek's back, leaning so his forehead was pressed to Derek's spine. "No kids, it's fine. It's not important if you don't..."

A frantic 'eep' was pulled from Stiles's throat as Derek dragged him over and pushed him against the counter, digging the rounded off edge into the small of Stiles's back, while his mouth claimed Stiles's. The claws that had previously been digging into the counter found their way to Stiles's hips, prickling through Stiles's jeans as Derek grabbed. Stiles's pulse started to race for reasons that had nothing to do with the danger of their position.

"I... um..." Stiles blinked up at Derek when he pulled away. "Uh?"

"I'd like kids," Derek said. "A lot. I thought you didn't."

Apparently just because your husband was a werewolfy lie detector, that didn't mean that he could actually read your mind. Suddenly Stiles's life was not so much about the fact that he wanted kids and Derek didn't, but something else entirely. "Alright. So I actually need to think about whether or not I'm alright with having puppies."

"Oh my god, Stiles, they are not _puppies_."

Well... that was at least one worry off of Stiles's mind.

He didn't make any sort of decision right away. It was too big a decision to leave to a mind hopped up on the thrill of Derek pinning him to any - and every - available surface in the house. The two of them _did_ end up talking about it, though, and Stiles was more than a bit shocked to find out that far from hating the idea, Derek was more than eager to start a family. _His_ only reservation was that he thought _Stiles_ wasn't interested, which was just dumb, because he was the best damn den father ever, thank you very much.

Two or three months later, the two of them resolved to make concerted effort to become parents and about five months after that, Stiles ended up coming home from Deaton's, semi-metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. Even if it was the outcome he'd been hoping for, there was still the _oh god babies on my insides_ part that was taking a bit to sink in.

"I still think if I have to get the damn pregnancy confirmed by a _vet_ with a _sonogram_ I get to call them puppies," Stiles groused into Derek's neck as Derek hugged him tight around the shoulders.

"Wait..." Derek's head jerked up and he took Stiles's jaw in both hands, tilting his head up to meet Derek's eyes. "Them?"

"Yuuup," Stiles said. "I'm sure by the end I will be threatening to rip your throat out with my teeth. I should... you know, probably tell my dad. He can probably figure out some way to make it so it doesn't seem like we randomly kidnapped babies when they arrive." He leaned against Derek, enjoying his mate's warmth, and even though he had to tilt his head to hear it, ear pressed against his chest, Stiles let himself by comforted by the slightly frantic racing of Derek's heart. "You more freaked out by twins or telling my dad?"

Derek answered with a laugh that Stiles could feel as well as hear. "Both?"

It wasn't like Stiles - and Derek, for that matter - really needed to make an effort to see his dad; generally Stiles could show up with food - turkey meatloaf - and himself on any day dad wasn't working nights and a father-son-soninlaw dinner was on. Dad didn't suspect a thing, which probably meant Stiles should plan for an inevitable heart-attack at the news. At least he'd thought to mention the whole 'could get pregnant' thing years ago... Dad had probably forgotten.

He knew he was being an idiot about all of this, he just was... well... nervous, not that dad had ever given him any crap for his crazy life decisions he'd made since Scott had gotten bitten, but that didn't mean that dad would think his son getting knocked up was the greatest thing ever. Really he was just slowly working himself up into a tizzy and that was probably not the best. Stiles was twitchy, and jittery, and his stomach was still in knots that never seemed to settle that he _hoped_ would eventually settle.

"Alright." Dad put down his fork and raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to decide if this is better or worse than you were when you had to tell me 'actually, Scott's a werewolf' or 'so I'm dating a werewolf who is also a guy'. You might as well just spit it out, son."

Stiles cast a glance over at Derek, silently begging for some help.

"Not my fault your dad's the Sheriff," Derek answered.

"I'm going to tell Scott that I'm going to be the disciplinarian parent and he is going to laugh his werewolf ass off." Stiles prodded his mashed potatoes and frowned down at them. His stomach apparently hated food right now, but not sarcasm, Stiles wasn't certain he could live with eight months without sarcasm.

Dad wasn't the Sheriff for nothing, though, so Stiles expected the raised eyebrow, the expectant look, and the vague sense of... anticipation. It wasn't as though his dad hadn't been floating the idea and Stiles had been tentatively enthusiastic. "Kids?"

"Uh, yes. It's a thing that Derek and I have agreed on trying out... kids, what could possibly go wrong?" Stiles found himself babbling. He did that when he was nervous, it wasn't a secret.

"Really it depends on if they're born wolves or not," Derek answered, because _of course_ he would answer like that was something totally natural to segue into... Stiles wanted to facepalm.

"Born?" His dad frowned, obviously puzzling it out and finding no answer. "You're going to have a surrogate?"

"If by 'surrogate' you mean 'Stiles', yes... I'm having puppies."

Derek didn't resist the urge to bow his head and press a finger to his own temple, but Stiles was standing by his assessment: puppies. Derek could argue all he wanted, but if Stiles was going to have his body taken over by little half-werewolf babies he could call them puppies to help allay some of the weirdness.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Stiles, when you said that you could have kids I thought you were joking."

"Magic." Stiles was starting to think that should just be his default answer: 'What do you mean impossible? I'm a wizard married to a werewolf.'

His dad stared between the two of them, obviously waiting for the punchline. It didn't come.

"They still aren't puppies, Stiles."

"THEY?!"

Stiles had sort of gotten around to accepting the 'they' part by now, so he shrugged. "They aren't actually puppies, but I want to make a protest because twins do not run in our family so that's just totally not cool that first time out of the gate I get saddled with twins, that's all I'm saying."

No matter what anyone - especially not that dweeb who tried to run against dad last time around - said, his dad was totally awesome, and totally able to go with the flow, and just sort of accept the fact when suddenly his life included bisexual werewolves dating his son, so dad just gave him his patented 'are you kidding me' face, followed by scrubbing his hands over his face, and then, finally, there was something a bit like acceptance.

"Stilinski-Hale or Hale-Stilinski?" He finally asked.

See, his dad was awesome. Stiles didn't know why he ever doubted he'd be alright with it.


End file.
